


Growth Spurts

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Blame Tenko Not, Do you wanna read a crack fic?, I'm running on ice cream and string cheese for breakfast, Please Don't Take This Seriously, crack Headcanon kinda, when in doubt blame tenko not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: So the original Headcanon isn't all that crack honestly, and it's one of mine."Aran and Sharonne were young teens (Like, Sharonne had just turned 15), and super short. I'm talking 4'7 (Aran) and 4'9 (Sharonne) short. Then they had growth spurts overnight and when their mom saw she was all 'Aran what happened? Oh and your sister too? I need a frickin' drink.'"Then we went to Tenko Bot and "t^ronpa the reason Aran and Sharonne are as tall as they are." And lo and behold, it landed on Kiibo.Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this?
Kudos: 1





	Growth Spurts

**Author's Note:**

> To put how ridiculous the growth spurts were in perspective, Aran is 6'1 and Sharonne is 6'7

It was around midnight in the Ryan household, the parents and young twins already fast asleep. However, two teenage Ryans decided it would be a good idea to marathon as many scary movies as they could, even if one of them (*AHEM*ARAN*AHEM) would scream so often that they would risk getting busted.

"So, how long do you think we'll be able to stay up?" Aran asked with the energy if a five-year-old child.

"Depends," Sharonne replied sarcastically. "How often will you keep waking me up with your screams?" She couldn't help but smirk as she saw Aran feign a hurt expression.

"Depends," He shot back. "How long will you be 4'9?"

"You really aren't one to talk Mr. 4'7." Sharonne lightly chuckled as Aran sat back down, pouting with his arms crossed. He eventually dropped the Tsundere act and laid down near his sister, his energy also dropping.

"Ten bucks says we're tall as hell by the time Ma wakes up." Sharonne joked before slowly falling asleep. Aran could only stifle his own laughter in response before dozing off as well.

Several hours into the night, and a robot, who called himself Kiibo, had broken in Santa style despite the severe lack of a chimney.

"These two children are on my growth list?" He whispered as to not startle either of them awake. "Hm. They're appearently 13 and 15, and they need to be at least 6 feet." Thinking of several ways to go about it, he eventually settled on borderline BURYING the two in growth powder, which their bodies would absorb as the growth spurt happened. "I did it!" He silently cheered before escaping Santa style with again, no chimney.

Aran woke up before Sharonne in the morning, not really thinking, before looking down and realizing the ground was further down than usual, catching him completely off guard before tripping over his own feet, the thud resulting from hitting the ground effectively waking Sharonne.

"Bro?....Are you alright?" She asked, her voice groggy. That was when she realized how tall her brother actually was. "Holy hell, when I made a joke about getting tall, I didn't think it would actually happen." Sharonne then also stood up on her now incredibly tall legs, almost immediately grabbing on to the couch for support. "Jesus Christ." She subconsciously breathed out.

"What do ya think mom will do?" Aran asked. Speak of the devil, their mom was coming out of her room, already in xer work outfit. That was when she saw xer suddenly giant children.

"Aran, what the heck happened?" Aideen asked before quickly noticing that Sharonne was even taller. "Oh and you too, Sharonne? I need a freakin' drink." Xhe said, rubbing xer temples. "Ma, it's seven in the morning." Sharonne said, getting no response, quickly shrugging it off before turning back to Aran. "Wait till the douchebags at school see this!"


End file.
